


The Green Under The Red Hood

by TheBlackdagger456



Category: DCU (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might Fucks Up, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki/Consequences, Break Up, Character Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Jiro And Midoriya are like siblings, Jirou Kyouka needs a break, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Pro Hero Bakugou Katsuki, Pro Hero Jirou Kyouka, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Worried Midoriya Inko, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackdagger456/pseuds/TheBlackdagger456
Summary: This isn't a story about love, its not about someone who can make explosions from his hands or someone that can create anything from her body. This story isn't about a boy who should have become the greatest her of all time or the girl that shouldn't have met the boy until they were both training to be heroes. No this is a not so simple story about a brother and sister,  a sister who thinks she's lost the only person in the world who could understand her and a brother who wishes he could return to her side. This is about a brother and sister that in the end get exactly what they deserve but they will have to question....is this really how they wanted to get it?





	The Green Under The Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Let the games begin

At twenty six years old Kyoka Jiro was a woman who had many things. 

She not only had a useful quirk perfect for both fighting off villains and rescuing civilians but that same quirk had gotten her into the top twenty. She had the privilege to be a part of a group of graduates of U.A that had each in their own way taken the hero industry by storm with their debuts, she had a very close group of friends and one good, albeit loud and arrogant, boyfriend. One would think that a boy with an explosion quirk and a girl with a hearing based quirk wouldn’t go well together but Katsuki had proved that notion wrong time and time again, yes he was an arrogant asshole but her and the rest of the Bakusquad had somehow wormed their way into the blondes small circle of trust. When it became apparent after the Culture Festival and the battle trial with 1B that she’d somehow developed feelings for him it took her till halfway through their second year before she could confessed and even then it wasn’t until two months later that her explosive blonde had taken her out on their first date.

She really needed to appreciate Eijiro and Mina more.

Still it wasn’t as if the two were a perfect couple, despite her usual chill attitude Kyoka wasn’t one to back off when she thought someone was in the wrong and Katsuki almost always was. She didn’t know what happened to him before he came to UA but the blonde seemed adamant in proving that he was number one to the world, she could still remember the fit he’d thrown when Todoroki took his spot as the number two hero last year. Of course he reclaimed his position but not before going over to the bi-haired boys home and nearly getting into a fight with him. Then there was that time when Tsu had rescued more people than him during a flood and the other time when Ochaco had finally beat him in their last Sports Festival and that other time when Momo had taken the position of number one of the big three from them in their final year.

Each time this happened he’d train and study even harder and Kyoka soon came to realize that it wasn’t jealously that drove him, okay so maybe it was a little jealousy, but stubborn pride and his own self-doubts that did. Katsuki Bakugou was a man who didn’t stop until he got what he wanted not caring who thought people thought of him or who how many ‘extras’ he had to step over and if you were in his circle of people he respected he expected you to do the same.

Most of the time she found that trait of his endearing he pushed both her and the rest of the Bakusquad to keep on their toes.

Unfortunately this wasn’t one of those times.

“Katsuki for the last time fuck off! I told you I’m fine!”

”That’s bullshit and we both know it Ears!”

“It’s none of your business!!” Kyoka yelled as she stormed out of their bedroom. “It’s too early for this shit I’m going out.”

“God damn it will you fucking listen to me Kyoka!!” Katsuki yelled grabbing her arm. “You’ve been doing this shit since UA but you’re a hero now you can’t just take fall off the grid for an entire fucking month!!”

Onyx eyes glared defiantly into red ones. “You also know that in UA I always got sloppy during this month, I couldn’t concentrate. I could barely sleep and I barely passed combat class. Now, and I want you to use that brain that I know you have, I’m pretty sure that isn’t good for my hero standing either which I couldn’t give a damn about being number one is your obsession not mine!!”

“What’s the point of being a hero if you’re not aiming to be the best!?”

“What’s the point of being a hero if you prioritize being on top!?

“Will you just listen to-!”

“Not when you won’t listen to me!!” Kyoka yelled jamming her ear jack into his arm.

Ignoring his curse of pain the punk rocker flipped up her hood and stormed out of their shared apartment into the bustling streets of Musutafu. Where does that asshole get off telling her what she gets to do with her life or her career!? Heroes weren’t immortal they weren’t gods among the earth they could die and get injured just as easily as anyone, hell one a look at All Might would’ve told you that much but noooo Mr. King Explosion Murder thought himself invincible.

‘Where does that asshole get off?’ Kyoka thought. ‘What makes him think he can dictate when I take break, it’s not as if being a hero has to define our lives hell I’m in the top twenty and I still have my music career going strong.’

The purplenette continued to curse the thought of the boy even as she entered the busy streets of Musutafu. She just didn’t understand why now of all times that he’d decided to confront her about this now he hadn’t done it when they were at UA nor had he done it the years after. She growled startling the people around her as she turned the corner coming across a large building sporting a red, blue and tallow color scheme she said nothing as she stormed through the buildings front doors ignoring the cries of the secretary at the front desk and making her way up the stairs to the second floor. Flinging open the doors Kyoka stared at the woman currently staring back at her in shock with a stack of papers in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

The woman blinked before letting out a sigh. “Hello Kyoka.”

Kyoka simple grumbled at the greeting causing the other woman to sigh. “I assume you got into an argument with Bakugou-kun again?”

Kyoka nodded.

“And judging by the face your making I’m assuming you won’t leave until you finish yelling about him at me will you.”

Another nod.

The woman sighed again before making a ‘go ahead’ motion with her hands and thus Momo ‘Creati’ Todoroki would spend the next thirty minutes listening to the rants of her best friend about her love life. When the hearing hero was done Momo simply got up and handed her a cup of herbal tea having gotten used to moments like this enough to know exactly what Kyoka’d need after venting about her day.

“Yes, although I can’t say I completely disagree with Bakugou.” Momo said causing Kyokas eyes to narrow dangerously.

“What…?”

Momo shuffled nervously in her seat. “While he could’ve worded it better I do think you should talk to someone about why you just…shut down during this month.”

“And I always bounce back when it’s over.” The purplette said crossing her arms. “None’s had a problem with it before, sure Aizawa-Sensei pulled me aside a few times but none of you have ever had a problem before.”

“But that doesn’t make it any less worrying Kyoka!”

She was getting frustrated now, first Katsuki and now Momo? She didn’t see what they were worried about, to her it was ridiculous for them to worry like this when they hadn’t before. It’s not like she was dying or anything, she was just taking a break to deal with stuff that’s personal to her. It’s not like Momo doesn’t keep things hidden and god forbid Katsuki ever open up about his problems.

“You wouldn’t understand!!”

“Then help me understand!!” Momo yelled. “Kyoka please, I’m worried about you. I’m…I’m worried about what you might do to yourself.”

She recoiled. “You…you think I’d…I….I have to go.”

“Kyoka, Kyoka wait I didn’t mean-!”

“I’ll see you later Yaomomo.” With that she walked out slamming the door behind her.

Momo Todoroki would be the first to admit that she did not fully understand the woman who’d become like a sister to her, sure she knew her better than the rest of her classmates and was even willing to bet that Kyoka had more trust in her than her boyfriend but there were still so many things she didn’t know about. It worried her that even after so many years he purplenette would keep a secret that was obviously hurting her to herself. Her and the rest of their former classmates had tried everything from Denki trying to make jokes about her sudden mood change to Tsuyu just directly asking about it and every time she’d either redirect the conversation or would give them the cold shoulder for the day.

Sighing the creation hero returned to her paperwork if Kyoka didn’t want her help then she wasn’t going to force the issue and make it worse by confronting her during the month she’d at least wait till the month was over to bring it up again.

For now she had a stack of ridiculous requests to get through.

* * *

“Fuck, I shouldn’t’ have walked out like that.”

Kyoka ran a hand through her hair in frustration, she’d let her emotions get the better of her leading her to point her jack at Momo of all people. Oh sure she could threaten most of her friends with them but not her, never Momo. Was the black haired beauty right? Was she getting worse with each passing year, with each anniversary of-

Kyoka shook her head vehemently, no, no she wouldn’t think of him not now she knew her thoughts would turn to him eventually but right now she needed her head to be clear for what she was about to do. As she stood in front of the apartment she could feel herself begin to sweat as her nerves began to rise, this was stupid feeling this way was stupid just as she knew it was stupid to ever feel as if the woman behind the door would ever turn her away.

Even before the door opened she could hear the womans slow footsteps shuffling around the apartment, her heartbeat was steady but her breathing was as ragged as it usually was. She always flinched when the door opened, never ready to see the ruffled unkempt greying green or the wrinkles or the heavy black bags under her eyes. Despite the obvious stress the woman was in she still managed to smile up at her and when she reached up to place a hand on her cheek Kyoka didn’t hesitate to lean into it.

“Hello, Kyoka.”

“Hey auntie Inko.”

“Come inside dear I’ve made some tea for us.”

Kyoka smiled. “That sounds great.” She said following the short woman into the apartment a sense of nostalgia encompassing her as she surveyed the inside.

‘Exactly as it was last time, though I don’t remember those being there on my last visit.’ Kyoka thought cringing at the growing cobwebs on some of the furniture.

“Here you go dear.” Inko said placing a warm cup of tea in front of her.

Kyoka accepted it gratefully the tension in her body leaving her as she downed her aunties signature tea. This was how it started every year during the first of this month she’d come visit Inko to just be there for the woman because she knew that no matter what the effect this month had on her that Inko had it much worse. The two would usually just sit in comfortable silence or Kyoka would do chores around the house while making light conversation with Inko, other times shed just lay on the womans lap and fall asleep. This was how they coped, how they helped each other how they kept themselves from….

“Kyoka, is something wrong?”

Onyx eyes stared into worried green ones and Kyoka couldn’t help but smile. “I’m fine auntie. Just got into a spat with my boyfriend and Yaomomo earlier.”

Inko frowned. “Well that’s no good, you should try and patch things up as quickly as possible you wouldn’t want to ruin your relationships with over a little argument now would?”

“No but-“

“No buts!!” Inko booped her nose. “I know you don’t want to tell them the whole truth but you should at least tell them you’re in therapy, could you imagine what’d happen if they found out from an outside source?”

Her shoulders slouched. “No, but-“

“And what happened to your hair!?’

Kyoka blinked what did her hair have to do with this? “I-wha-?”

“It’s gotten so long!” Inko said reaching across the table and taking the purple locks into her hands. “Why it’s reached your collarbone, honestly how do you expect this not to get caught on something when you’re out there fighting with those villains?”

‘This woman.’ Kyoka thought laughing as Inko continued to play with her hair.

‘’Yes this won’t do at all, come were fixing this right now.” The plump woman said dragging the other to the couch before rushing off to her room.

Kyoka smiled, Inko’d read her like a book like she always did, every day for the past ten years the plump woman had been there for her. Through the USJ incident to the training camp and long through Katsukis kidnapping. It was her that put the final nail in convincing her to sing and play at the Cultural Festival and it was her that held her when…

Well she wasn’t going think about that, not when Inko was coming back with that smile on her face and that excitement in her eyes.

‘You’re stronger than you realize auntie.’ Were the purplenettes thoughts as the woman began brushing her hair. ‘And I will fight the entire world to protect you.’

* * *

He was upset.

Even as he laid in his bed you could tell he was pissed, after Kyoka’d stormed out he’d angrily started his patrol snapping at Eijirous greeting when he walked in to their agency. If his partner being an idiot and storming out wasn’t bad enough he had a run in with that crazy vampire bitch from the LOV and she’d managed to scamper off with some of his blood which he knows she’ll use for some bullshit in the future. Then he had to deal with fucking goggles pestering him about taking better care of his gauntlets and four eyes talking to him about collateral damage and he was entirely done for the day so when he heard Kyoka walk back in the house he made no move to get up and greet her.

Katsuki felt her slide into the bed beside him and ignored the uncomfortable feeling that rose in his chest when she didn’t wrap her arms around his chest like she usually did. He told himself that he didn’t care if she didn’t want to listen to him then that’s her problem, he sure as hell wasn’t going to apologize for telling the truth. He heard the sheets shuffle and felt something press against his back now a normal person would have turned around and hugged their girlfriend offering an apology of some sort. But Katsuki wasn’t a normal person, he didn’t lead a normal life even before he got started on his hero career.

So maybe it was appropriate that in this situation a girlfriend of Katsuki Bakugou would roll over on top of him and pull him into a kiss.

It was rough and full of lust and unexpected but that was just fine with him if this is the way they were making up then you can bet your ass he was taking it. But as he pulled her shirt off and as she began to moan at the kisses and bites he put on her neck both pro heroes failed to notice they had an audience.

“Hood can you hear me I’m at the warehouse.”

He ignored his coms continuing to watch the two focusing on Katsuki as his hand reached for the rifle on his back, he was vulnerable he wouldn’t expect an attack right now he could kill him so easily.

“Hood, Cheshire to Red Hood do you read me are we a go on the target?”

He took aim the voices in his head were yelling at him to pull the trigger, to take revenge for years of agony but then she got in his line of fire. That damn girl that was his strength and his weakness and the reason the rifle shook in his hands.

“HOOD ANSWER ME GOD DAMN IT!!”

‘Damn it.’ He thought lowering his rifle. “Red Hood responding to Cheshire, en route to mission site proceed as planned.”

His gaze lingered on Kyoka a moment longer before jumping from the fire escape onto a bike waiting below, he revved it twice both it and him becoming cloaked as he sped into traffic. His masks gps directed him to his destination weaving through cars to get to his partners destination, his knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping his bikes handles. It was an hour later that he arrived at a warehouse on the outskirts of the harbor he wasted no time in kicking the doors in cursing as he took in a sight that would make most people lose their lunch. On the ground were bodies of multiple thugs or they would be if you could recognize them, the only correct term to describe it was a massacre you couldn’t even call the corpses bodies anymore unless you wanted to count the hands and entrails that littered that ground.

“Damn it…” He muttered as he walked past the bodies following the trail of blood leading him up a stairway to another level.

He didn’t bat an eye as the bodies began piling up more and more as he ascended the stairs, coming to the roof entrance he opened the door to see a man tied and gagged to a chair. Calling him fat would be an understatement as you could clearly see his stomach poking out from his undershirt and his shorts were barely hanging onto him. This was Hanzo Yamoshida one of the many crime lord who’d risen up to replace Overhaul and the Yakuza after they’d been taken down he used drugs as his main form of moneymaking forcing orphaned kids to sell it out in the streets lest their home gets shut down.

He was one of the worst scum in the city and he was all too eager to rid the city of him.

“Mr. Yamoshida, you really should have taken the deal I offered would have made things so much easier. He said walking up behind the man who began panicking when Hood roughly grabbed his shoulders. “It’s been five years since you crawled out of your hole, in my opinion you should’ve stayed there.”

“MM!!MMMPH!!”

He shushed the man walking around to crouch in front of him. “Calm down, everything’s going to be alright I know frightened and I can’t blame as you’ve seen my partner can be…a little…”

He trailed off noticing the pure panic and fear in Yamoshidas eyes the man was clearly terrified for his life….but it wasn’t aimed at him. In fact if he followed his eyesight Yamoshida was looking…behind him?

A warning icon appeared causing his head to snap up and his eyes to widened as multiple rockets came racing towards the warehouse it was already too late to dodge the only thing he could do was curse as the building exploded the pressure and heat quickly collapsing the roof sending him and his target falling into the smoke and fire. He could feel the heat through his suit, hear the muffled scream of Yamoshida as he was consumed by the flames and could practically smell his jacket burning through his mask. Suddenly as almost as quickly as they came the heat of the flames was gone and his back was hitting the concrete and he was coughing up a storm when someone kicked him in the stomach.

“Fuck!” He glared up at his attacker. “What the hell Cheshire!?”

“Aww what’s wrong little wolf?” The woman kicked him again. “Are you so weak that you can’t handle simple embers now.”

He caught her leg this time pulling her forward so she lost her footing, he quickly moved to kick her launcher away into the water before placing his foot on the womans neck.

“That’s enough Jade.”

“Awww, you’re no fun anymore.” Came the womans reply as police sirens began to make themselves audible to the two.

Red Hood growled taking a look at the destruction his partner had caused, this was supposed to be a covert operation damn it there wasn’t any need for all this destruction and grandstanding and now the cops and heroes would be on sure to suspect that he was alive if they didn’t already…speaking of which.”

“Just get us out of here.” Came his growl as fire and police sirens made themselves known.

A chuckle was Cheshires response as mist began to envelope the two and the surrounding area when the first responders eventually made their way to the area the two were nowhere to be found only the fait image of Cheshires mask being left behind. Our duo would reappear in a shop on the far end of the market district where Hood was suddenly treated to a bullet impacting the back of helmet sending him sprawling to the floor his ears ringing both from the impact and from Chseshires laughter.

“Jesus Christ check your fire Eri!!”

“Next time don’t appear in my room Izuku, stop laughing Jade you’re next.” Was the reply he got as the cocking of a shotgun was heard throughout the room.

“Worth it!”

From his position on the ground he groaned as multiple gunshots rang out through the room as it did with most nights he returned from a job.

‘God I hate my fucking life.’

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments it fuels me good or bad.


End file.
